


Carnival

by LetMeEntertainYou



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi, Tourette Syndrome, tourette - Freeform, tourette's!john
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 20:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20453108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetMeEntertainYou/pseuds/LetMeEntertainYou
Summary: John barked again before starting all over. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m,uh, kinda nervous is all,” he said, fumbling with his hands, his cheeks blisteringly hot.“Nervous about what?” Brian said, his soft face filled with worry.It seemed like a rather stupid question, especially when John started to stomp on the ground, obviously in the middle of a tick attack.“Is that really a question?” he asked, not wanting to say it directly, already very embarrassed about this all.





	Carnival

**Author's Note:**

> My blog is Disabled-Queen-HC on tumblr.  
Anon asked:Poly!Queen in which they take Tourette's!John out on a date for his birthday but John's afraid to tic in public?

“Darling, you’ve been talking about this place all month. We thought you wanted to go for your birthday,” Freddie said, the sadness in his voice badly masked.

Brian, who held 4 tickets in his hand, each one bright orange with the words ‘Carnival’ printed in bold letters, frowned too.

Roger’s eyes simply went wide. Nothing else.

John suddenly regretted wrinkling his nose at his birthday present.

He coughed but he didn’t know if it was from the nerves or a tic. He didn’t mean to hurt their feelings. He was just scared. 

“I…” he began to explain himself, but when he was anxious, his ticking only got worse. So he barked instead of saying anything else.

Nobody blinked, the 3 of them immune to John’s tics. 

John barked again before starting all over. “Sorry. I’m sorry. I’m,uh, kinda nervous is all,” he said, fumbling with his hands, his cheeks blisteringly hot. 

“Nervous about what?” Brian said, his soft face filled with worry.

It seemed like a rather stupid question, especially when John started to stomp on the ground, obviously in the middle of a tick attack. 

“Is that really a question?” he asked, not wanting to say it directly, already _very _embarrassed about this all.

“Oh..oh! John. It’s your birthday. Fuck the people who stare. You want to go on the ferris wheel, don’t you?” Roger said, an arm snaking around John’s waist. John involuntarily jumped away from it, his shoulders rolling obnoxiously. Roger didn’t seem to mind.

“I do. But..it’s a carnival and all. There will be kids…they stare the worst,” John said, messing with the collar of his shirt. Adults at least tried to hide their staring. Kids would walk straight up to him and gawk openly or even ask, “What’s wrong with you?” And while he understood kids didn’t know any better, it didn’t make him feel any less of a freak. John scrunched his face up a few times.

It made John’s stomach sink seeing his 3 boyfriends go quiet as they processed what John said. He really hated that he was always the one to hesitate and pull back. He ruined plans left and right and now, he ruined his own birthday. He even ruined his birthday gift, which clearly Freddie, Brian and Roger felt proud over some minutes before. 

“I didn’t think about that, Deacy,” Freddie said, shivering when John growled. Why did tense conversations always make John start making animal noises? Was it some sort of cruel joke?

“He’s right though. I wouldn’t enjoy my birthday being spent being stared at by children. We should’ve thought about that,” Brian said as he shoved the tickets into his pocket, angry at himself for being so careless. 

John wasn’t sure why he felt a lump start to form at the back of his throat. He wanted to run and hide, but could only whine like a puppy. At least it fit the situation. Sort of.

It was quiet for a second longer before Roger put on a blinding smile.

“Well, no carnival then. It’s no big deal. They’re always in town during the summer. I think Brian went shopping yesterday, so we should have enough to make a nice dinner. Oh and I think there’s re-runs of the Twilight Zone on tonight! You love that show, right, Deacy?” Roger said, bouncing a bit as he spoke, hands touching and Freddie and Brian, hoping to infect them with his optimism.

John nodded eagerly. He did enjoy himself some Rod Serling. 

“That’s..that’s right! And I think we have some cake mix too! Vanilla!” Freddie said, already planning a design in his mind for the cake with the fruits they had in the pantry.

“Brilliant! I’ll wash all our fluffiest duvets to put in front of the telly. We’ll have ourselves a cuddle pile,” Brian said, stalking off to do just that.

With Freddie in the kitchen and Brian in the laundry room, John stood in the living room with Roger and nearly got on his knees to worship his feet. 

“_Thank you_,” he said, giving Roger a tight hug. He didn’t think he would’ve lasted an hour at the carnival.

Roger hugged him back, kissing his cheek. “Aw, ‘s nothing. Just some quick thinking is all,” he said, giving John’s bum a quick pat. “Now go help Fred in the kitchen before he burns it to the ground. And I’ll help Brian because he’s never done laundry before,” he finished, cheekily grinning. With a chirp and shudder, John was almost skipping to the kitchen to help one of his two clueless boyfriends out. 

Roger chuckled to himself, walking to the laundry room. _What would you guys do without me._


End file.
